Illeanders Wishlist
I always place my favorites of each species at the top of each section. Most Wanted: Scarebo husk.png Candion conquest 2.jpg Candion conquest.jpg phoenixsolar2.jpg|Phoenix Hatchling Solar tarttreat_fawn2.jpg|Tart Treat Fawn Scarebo Scarebo is probably my favorite Minipet species. Scarebo husk.png Scarebo03b.jpg Scarebo comet.png Scarebo ghost.png Scarebo skeletal.png Scarebo bluemorpho.jpg Scarebo02b.jpg Scarebo firelands.jpg Puck Collecting all Pucks not in Box C. Especially looking for these. Puck husk.jpg|Puck Husk puck_carniva2.jpg|Puck Carnival puck_luminous.jpg|Puck Luminous puck-tainted.jpg|Puck Tainted puck-spooky.jpg|Puck Spooky Blossilia Looking to collect all Plossoms not in Box E. Especially wanting these. blossilidistorted2.jpg|Blossilia Distorted blossilia_charlotte2.jpg|Blossilia Charlotte blossilianightshade2.jpg|Blossilia Nightshade blossiliaflily2.jpg|Blossilia Fire Lily mysticblossilia2.jpg|Blossilia Mystic Blossilia-Skeletal.jpg|Blossilia Skeletal Plossom Looking to collect all Plossoms not in Box E. These are my favorites. plossom_sweetpea.jpg|Plossom Sweet Pea plossom_onion.jpg|Plossom Onion Flower plossom_sakura.gif|Plossom Sakura SE plossom_chrysanthemum.jpg|Plossom Chrysanthemum blossom_venus.jpg|Plossom Dionea Dragonkit Dragonkit snowdrift.jpg Dksb 2.jpg Dragonkit santaskey.jpg Dkch 2.jpg Dkg 2.jpg Dragonkit se panacea.jpg Dkw 2.jpg Dkfr 2.jpg Dki 2.jpg Dkk 2.jpg Dks.jpg Dragonkit spooky.jpg Pygmy Vaisel vaisel-again_radiant.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Radiant vaisel-again_sweetpea.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Sweet Pea vaisel-again_luminous.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Luminous vaisel-again_husk.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Husk vaisel-again_onion.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Onion vaisel-again_distorted.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Distorted vaisel-again_skeletal.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Skeletal vaisel-again_ghost.jpg|Pygmy Vaisel Ghost Vaisel Vaisel conquest.png Vaiselh 3b.jpg VaiselSilverwing3.gif Vaiselb 3.gif Vaisel time.png VaiselRunic3.gif Vaisel war-1.png Vaiselh 3a.jpg Vaisel Kitten Vaise-gen2 jadespirit.png Vkits 2.png Vaise-gen2 firelands.png Vkitsw 2.png Vkitsc 2.png Candion Looking for all the Candion not in Box 1. These are the ones I want most. Candion conquest.jpg Candion conquest 2.jpg Candion treasure.gif Candion death.jpg Candion ghost.png Candion death 2.jpg Candion famine 2.jpg Tea Deer Teadeer vanillarob.jpg Teadeer sencha.jpg Teadeer raspberry.jpg Teadeer greentips.jpg Teadeer dragonpearl.jpg Teadeer chrys.jpg Teadeer apricot.jpg Tea cd002e.jpg Tea cd002d.jpg Pixie Daeva Pixiedaeva paladin.jpg Pixiedaeva myrmidon.jpg Pixiedaeva shaman.jpg Pixiedaeva elementalist.jpg Pixiedaeva archer.jpg Pixiedaeva thief.jpg Pixiedaeva rogue.jpg Pixiedaeva ranger.jpg Pixiedaeva priestess.jpg Pixiedaeva druid.jpg Pixiedaeva assassin.jpg Shiki I want to collect all the shikis I'm missing from Box 1. These are a few of my favorites. shiki_2.jpg|Shiki shiki_celestial2.jpg|Shiki Celestial SE shiki_distorted2.jpg|Shiki Distorted shiki_exotic2.jpg|Shiki Exotic shiki_inari2.jpg|Shiki Inari shiki_insanity2.jpg|Shiki Insanity shiki_monarch2.jpg|Shiki Monarch shiki_snow2.jpg|Shiki Snowdrift shiki_spooky2.jpg|Shiki Spooky shiki_valentines2.jpg|Shiki Valentines Tart Treats Looking specifically for these Tart Treats, but I am interested in any Tart Treat not in my Box A. Tarttreat fawn2.jpg|Tart Treat Fawn konpeitotreat2.jpg|Tart Treat Konpeito SE tarttreat_candycorn2.jpg|Tart Treat Candycorn tarttreat2_egg.jpg|Tart Treat Egg tarttreat2_spice.jpg|Tart Treat Spice tarttreat2_wonderland.jpg|Tart Treat Wonderland tarttreat2_blackbird.jpg|Tart Treat Blackbird tarttreatlucky2.jpg|Tart Treat Lucky tarttreatbluejay2.jpg|Tart Treat Bluejay Dragon Poms Looking for dragon Poms in Box A dragpoms_siren2.jpg|Dragon Poms Seraph poms_seraph2.jpg|Dragon Poms seraph PomsDragonGolden.jpg|Dragon Poms Golden dragpoms_venom2.jpg|Dragon Poms Venomous PomsMythical.jpg|Dragon Poms Mythical PomsXFlame.jpg|Dragon Poms X Flame Withermare I wish they would make more withermares, they are beautiful. I don't have these ones. withermare_fortune2b.jpg|Withermare Misfortune WitherMareSakura2.jpg|Withermare Sakura SE WitherMareDeadWood2.jpg|Withermare Dead wood SE Sentuck Sentuck stage2 flush.jpg Sentuck stage2 filia.jpg Sentuck stage2 husk.jpg Sentuck stage2 sunfire.jpg Sentuck stage2 ghostly.jpg Sentuck stage2 skeletal.jpg Sentuck stage2 commonA.jpg Sentuck stage2 bluemorpho.jpg Sentuck stage2 pumpkin.jpg Korin Korin twilight.jpg Korin rarity.jpg Korin rainbowdash2.jpg Korin pinkiepie2.jpg Korin applejack2.jpg Korin fluttershy2.jpg Korin chasm.jpg Korin comet.jpg Korin dream.jpg Korin arabian2.jpg Korin gargoyle.jpg Grumpkin grumpkin_shining_flying.gif|Grumpkin Shining grumpkin_sweetpea.gif|Grumpkin Sweet Pea grumpkin_desu.jpg|Grumpkin Desu grumpkin_glowing1.jpg|Grumpkin Glowing Blue grumpkin_orchid.jpg|Grumpkin Orchid grumpkin_infected.jpg|Grumpkin Infected grumpkin_luna.gif|Grumpkin Luna grumpkin_onion.gif|Grumpkin Onion grumpkin_phoenix.jpg|Grumpkin Phoenix grumpkin_timeout.jpg|Grumpkin Time Out grumpkin_pegasus.jpg|Grumpkin Pegasus grumpkin_arctic.jpg|Grumpkin Arctic grumpkin_kirin.jpg|Grumpkin Kirin grumpkin_dragon.jpg|Grumpkin Dragon grumpkin_pyro.jpg|Grumpkin Pyro Clan Grumpkin grumpkin_clan_conquest_heir.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Conquest Heir grumpkin_clan_famine_heir.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Famine Heir grumpkin_clan_death_heir.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Death Heir grumpkin_clan_war_heir.jpg|Clan Grumpkin War Heir grumpkin_clan_conquest.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Conquest grumpkin_clan_death.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Death grumpkin_clan_famine.jpg|Clan Grumpkin Famine grumpkin_clan_war.jpg|Clan Grumpkin War Grumpkin King gking_lum.jpg|Grumpkin King Luminous gking_spea.jpg|Grumpkin King Sweet Pea gking_swing.jpg|Grumpkin King Silverwing gking_myst.jpg|Grumpkin King Mystic gking_frost.jpg|Grumpkin King Frost gking_onnie.jpg|Grumpkin King Onion gking_husk.jpg|Grumpkin King Husk gking_fenix.jpg|Grumpkin King Phoenix gking_pana.jpg|Grumpkin King Panacea gking_distort.jpg|Grumpkin King Distorted gking_sd.jpg|Grumpkin King Sparkledesu gking_spook.jpg|Grumpkin King Keyhole keyholes_01a.jpg|Keyhole Destiny keyholes_01b.jpg|Keyhole 100 Acre Woods keyholes_01c.jpg|Keyhole Agrabah keyholes_01d.jpg|Keyhole Cave keyholes_01e.jpg|Keyhole Atlantica keyholes_01f.jpg|Keyhole Beasts Castle keyholes_01g.jpg|Keyhole Castle of Dreams keyholes_01h.jpg|Keyhole Castle of Oblivion keyholes_01i.jpg|Keyhole Deep Jungle keyholes_01j.jpg|Keyhole Deep Space keyholes_01k.jpg|Keyhole Wonderland keyholes_01l.jpg|Keyhole Never Was Kirinni kirinni_circus3.jpg|Kirinni Circus kirinni_cirque3.jpg|Kirinni Cirque kirinnib3.jpg|Kirinni Bones kirinniconquest3.jpg|Kirinni Conquest kirinniexotic3.jpg|Kirinni Exotic kirinnideath3.jpg|Kirinni Death kirinnifamine3.jpg|Kirinni Famine kirinnig3.jpg|Kirinni Ghost kirinnilunar3.jpg|Kirinni Lunar kirinnirunic3.jpg|Kirinni Runic kirinnisolar3.jpg|Kirinni Solar kirin3.jpg|Kirinni kirinnitreasure3.jpg|Kirinni Treasure kirinniwar3.jpg|Kirinni war nergalkirrini3.jpg|Kirinni Nergal Pygmy Kirinni piki_holly.jpg|Pygmy Kirinni Holly pkirinni_candycorn2.jpg|Pygmy Kirinni Candycorn pkirinni_ghost2.jpg|Pygmy Kirinni Ghost pkirinni_pumpkin2.jpg|Pygmy Kirinni Pumpkin pygmykirin_blossom3.gif|Pygmy Kirinni Blossom Wishing wishingwisteria.gif|Wishing Wisteria wishingsakura.gif|Wishing Blossom wishinggalaxy2.gif|Wishing Galaxy wishingonion2.gif|Wishing Onion wishingswirl2.gif|Wishing Swirl wishingcheshire2.gif|Wishing Cheshire wishingtractor2.gif|Wishing Tractor wishingpeas2.gif|Wishing Sweet Peas wishingshadow2.gif|Wishing Shadow wishingcreation2.gif|Wishing Creation wishingdesturction2.gif|Wishing Destruction wishinggrief2.gif|Wishing Grief wishingpride2.gif|Wishing Pride wishingprotection2.gif|Wishing Protection wishingreflection2.gif|Wishing Reflection wishingrevenge2.gif|Wishing Revenge Pygmy Treat ptreat_arel2.gif|Pygmy Treat Secretary ptreat_awesome2.gif|Pygmy Treat Awesome ptreat_canada2.gif|Pygmy Treat Canada ptreat_contract2.gif|Pygmy Treat Contract ptreat_death2.gif|Pygmy Treat Death ptreat_ghostly.gif|Pygmy Treat Ghostly ptreat_julie2.gif|Pygmy Treat Rainbow ptreat_reddragon.gif|Pygmy Treat Red Dragon ptreat_shining2.gif|Pygmy Treat Shining ptreat_sleepy.gif|Pygmy Treat Sleepy ptreat_spice2.gif|Pygmy Treat Spice ptreat_vampire.gif|Pygmy Treat Vampire ptreat_wish2.gif|Pygmy Treat Wish pygmytreatcomet.gif|Pygmy Treat Comet pygmytreatcosmic.gif|Pygmy Treat Cosmic pygmytreatfirelands.gif|Pygmy Treat Firelands pygmytreatrainbow.gif|Pygmy Treat Rainbow Tart Treat